


☪ Hold On ☪ || Ushiten

by idiotic_potatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotic_potatoes/pseuds/idiotic_potatoes
Summary: I got an idea for an Ushiten fic so here we are! This is literally one of my favourite ships and I finally found a good idea for it. Hopefully you like this one!Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori have been friends since high school. Ushijima knew that Tendou was constantly bullied when he was younger, but he never really realized how much it had effected his best friend.TW: This story will have mentions of suicide, self-harm, trauma, and generally sad stuff, so if you don't like it/are sensitive to it, please do not read! I don't want anything happening to you guys from reading my story.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	☪ Hold On ☪ || Ushiten

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains really sensitive topics, so if you do not like that it is best for you to not read. The topics could be triggering, and I don't want anyone to be in danger from reading my work.

Ushijima and Tendou walked down the same path they always did to get to school. Ever since they became friends in their first year, they were always walking to school together. They were practically inseparable, even if their personalities were completely different from each other. They told each other everything, and only Tendou knew of Ushijima's soft side. He didn't really smile much, but Tendou was the only one who could make him.

It was a nice peaceful walk, but Tendou was getting bored so he broke the silence, "What do you plan on doing after we graduate?"

Ushijima took a few seconds to respond, he was definitely thinking pretty hard on it, "I'll join a professional volleyball team after college." He stated blankly.

Tendou just shrugged, "I'm probably not going to continue volleyball. I wanna do something with sweets!" Tendou smiled brightly and a little bit of drool escaped from his mouth just thinking about what he could do in the future.

Ushijima just smiled slightly, not that noticeable but still there. Tendou obviously noticed it, but didn't mention anything about it and just kept walking.

The two finally got to the school and went to their respective classes. Tendou couldn't help but think about their match with Karasuno. The last match of his high school career. He didn't have any club to go to anymore, he just had to graduate and that was it for him. He wasn't paying attention to class and before he knew it, the day was over.

A month later, it was time to graduate. Tendou and Ushijima were hanging out like always, Ushijima humoring Tendou's random shenanigans. Even during graduation, they weren't able to stay apart. They sat together even though it had to be in alphabetical order.

The principal called everybody's name one by one. Eventually it was Tendou's turn to be called, then Ushijima's soon after. It wasn't long before the ceremony itself was over completely. Ushijima and Tendou were just hanging out when they were approached by the other volleyball third years. Shirabu, Goshiki, and Kawanishi were following close behind them. Apparently some of the younger members got permission to attend the ceremony to support their senpais.

They exchanged some words, hugs, and congratulations. A few hours passed before the venue had to be closed for the day. They waved and said their goodbyes, then Tendou and Ushijima began to walk home together from the school for the last time.

Tendou was pretty emotional about the whole thing, and Ushijima was just trying to comfort him, "I can't believe this'll be our last time walking home together from Shiratorizawa," Tendou managed to get out in between sobs.

Ushijima didn't really know what to do so he just nodded and rubbed Tendou's back. It didn't take long for Tendou to pull Ushijima into a tight hug and sob into his chest. Ushijima just did his best to comfort his best friend, even though he didn't quite know what was going on. He didn't understand why Tendou was so emotional, or at least he didn't until a tear fell from one of his eyes.

They were both standing there on the sidewalk, hugging each other while crying. Ushijima didn't know why he was crying, but the tears didn't stop. His stoic expression never changed and the tears were visible, but that's all there was to it.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Ushijima asked out of nowhere, he was still crying but it didn't seem to effect his voice at all.

Tendou just nodded and pulled away from their hug, wiping the tears from his face. He then turned around and continued to walk, Ushijima following suit.

They got to Ushijima's house pretty quickly since it was close by. The two walked in and Tendou plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. Tendou basically lived at Ushijima's house since he visited quite a bit, even when Ushijima lived with his parents. Ushijima's parents never really liked Tendou, but he made Ushijima happy so they were okay with him staying over frequently.

Ushijima sat on the other side of the couch as Tendou settled on the Disney channel. He's always loved Disney and ended up getting Ushijima to enjoy it in the process. They watched the show that was playing on the TV in silence. Both of them had calmed down from the short crying session on the sidewalk, but the feeling of dread still lingered between them.

Tendou soon fell asleep and Ushijima just looked over at him once he heard the sound of snoring coming from beside him. He sighed softly and stood up to pick up Tendou and lay him down in the guest bedroom. As he set Tendou down and tried to walk away, Tendou grabbed onto his hand in his sleep, "Please don't go Wakatoshi," he muttered, not letting go of his hand.

Ushijima stared at the sleeping Tendou for a few seconds before giving in and laying down beside him. Ushijima too, fell asleep within a couple minutes.

It was morning now, the sun shown through the window and into Tendou's face. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in the smell of Ushijima's house. Tendou went to stretch before he realized that there was another person beside him. He looked over slowly and blushed once he saw the sleeping Ushijima. He half expected Ushijima to be awake by now, but I guess the day before wore him out a bit.

Tendou threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking out of the room and to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and got out the box of his favourite cereal that Ushijima always kept around for when Tendou stays over. Tendou prepared the cereal then went to sit on the couch, turning on the TV once again to the Disney channel.

Ushijima walked out of the room a few minutes later, yawning a bit, "Good morning, Tendou." He said in his deep morning voice and walked to the kitchen. He made a bowl of oatmeal then sat beside Tendou to watch TV with him. 

The two sat in silence before Tendou finished his cereal, "Since we don't have school anymore, what do you wanna do today?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen to wash his bowl. 

Ushijima just shrugged, following Tendou to wash his own bowl, "I don't really know." There was a small sense of tension in the air that Tendou couldn't seem to stand.

"I heard that they opened a new bakery, do you wanna go there?" Tendou asked. He wanted to go to the bakery with someone, so he decided that his best friend would be the best choice for that. 

Ushijima nodded in agreement, "We should change first,"

Tendou nodded and walked to the spare bedroom where he had his own dresser that contained some of his clothes. He quickly changed and walked back out to the living room where Ushijima was already waiting. They both put on their shoes and started their walk down the street to the bakery.

Once the two made it to the bakery, they walked in and the smell of fresh bread wafted into their noses. Tendou smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of bread. He then opened them again and started looking at all the bread. He decided to get some cornbread. Tendou happily took the loaf and turned back to Ushijima.

"Got the bread! Let's go back to your place," Tendou said while smiling. Ushijima nodded and walked back out the door. They ended up stopping by the park before going to Ushijima's house, just to look back at all the memories that they made there in high school.

"I heard they're going to get rid of this park soon to make room for a post office," Tendou stated, a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Ushijima nodded, "I don't want to see it go, but I guess it can't be stopped." No other words were said after that, they just sat in silence as they watched the kids on the playground run around and have fun.

Part of Tendou wished he was a kid again, so people wouldn't be weirded out about seeing him on the playground like a child. He was an adult now, so it would just be awkward. 

Thirty minutes had already passed and neither of them were paying attention until Tendou got a notification on his phone. It was the volleyball club, Shirabu sent a photo of the others practicing with a caption that said, "We already miss you third years, it's just not the same without you!" Tendou smiled at the picture and showed it to Ushijima, who smiled slightly as well. 

Tendou quickly replied to the text from Shirabu then put his phone back in his pocket, "We should probably go back now," he said while standing up.

Ushijima stood up as well, turning his head to the direction of his house. He secretly wanted to stay for a little longer, but if he did he might start to get emotional from how many memories were brought back to him.

They both walked back to Ushijima's house, Tendou carrying the cornbread in one arm. The walk was silent, but it was a peaceful silence. Stopping by the park seemed to relieve both of them of anything negative that they were feeling.

The two soon got back to Ushijima's house and walked in, settling down while Tendou cut off two pieces of bread and handed one to his best friend who gladly took it. They both ate their pieces of bread while paying attention to the show that was on TV.

The day had flown by without them noticing, they just hung out and made random jokes, reminisced about their time with the volleyball team. They were sad about having to leave, but they were also happy that they were able to make the memories with them. Tendou was mainly the one that reminded Ushijima of funny moments that happened. They laughed, mainly Tendou but Ushijima let out soft chuckles here and there.

A few hours later they both decided that it was time for bed and went to separate rooms. Tendou couldn't sleep for an hour, but ended up managing to grasp it and slipped into the dream realm.

"What a monster! You don't even deserve to live! Just go die already!" The voices rang throughout the gym. Tendou just stood there while holding a volleyball. His former friends no longer had interest in him, they became completely different people.

Tendou was confused, he didn't know what he did wrong. But he knew that he just wanted to see the look on their faces when he blocked one of their spikes.

Before anything could happen, Tendou sunk into the floor, voices all around him saying things like; "You don't deserve any friends! You did this to yourself you're such a freak! Just quit trying already!"

Tendou felt like he was drowning, he tried to swim to the top but the surface seemed to keep getting further and further away. He couldn't reach it, he couldn't get to the surface. Tendou's vision started going black, he couldn't reach it. He tried to scream, he tried to get anybody to help him but nobody was there. Nobody was there to help him, nobody cared.

Tendou woke up with a start, breathing heavily as his eyes went wide. Once he realized that it was just a nightmare, he sighed and put a hand on his forehead. He hadn't realized that he yelled when he woke up until Ushijima walked into the guest bedroom, face full of worry.

"Are you okay Tendou?" Ushijima asked, clearly concerned for his friend.

Tendou nodded, "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry though, I'm fine. These are normal for me." 

Ushijima didn't let his worried expression falter, but he let his shoulders relax a bit. He knew all too well that Tendou had frequent nightmares. Ushijima wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. He wasn't really good at showing affection or helping people, but he tried his best and that was all Tendou seemed to need. He walked over to Tendou and pulled him into his embrace, rubbing his back in the process. Tendou hugged him back, it was weak, but he still tried to show that he understood that Ushijima cared and was there for him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tendou pulled away and laid back down on the bed, sighing a bit and closing his eyes.

"Would you like some food? I can make breakfast," Ushijima suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not really hungry right now, thank you though Wakatoshi," Tendou said, still keeping his eyes closed and smiling slightly at Ushijima's generous offer.

Ushijima nodded and looked at the wall. He didn't really know what else to do, but he knew that his presence helped Tendou in some way, so he just continued to sit there.

Tendou soon pulled Ushijima into a hug, making him lay down beside him. "You won't betray me, right?" Tendou asked worriedly, his voice choking a little as he felt his eyes starting to tear up once again.

Ushijima turned around, wrapping his arms around Tendou and looking at him dead in the eye, "Of course I won't, you're my best friend and I care about you a lot," Ushijima said with his normal stoic expression.

Tendou smiled softly and nodded, signifying that he understood. He hugged Ushijima tighter and buried his face into his chest. He wanted to stay like this forever, just him and Ushijima, no one else there to disturb them. Ushijima took notice of this and didn't move except for his hand running through Tendou's hair. His hair was down since he woke up not too long ago, making Tendou seem smaller than he usually is. 

They stayed like that for about an hour before the sound of Tendou's stomach growling ruined the silence. 

"Do you want food now?" Ushijima asked while looking down at Tendou who just nodded and started pulling away from the cuddle. Ushijima threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, extending out one of his arms to help Tendou up. Tendou gladly took his hand and got up as well, following Ushijima to the kitchen.

Ushijima made some bacon while Tendou made the eggs, they cooked in silence. Tendou already knew how Ushijima liked his eggs since he cooked for him before, so he didn't have to ask for a preference. Once they were done cooking they grabbed their plates and sat down on the couch.

They ended up turning on a comedy instead of the Disney channel. Ushijima suggested it, hoping that it would help Tendou get his mind off of his nightmare. It seemed to work since it didn't take long for Tendou to start laughing at any and all jokes that the comedy had.

Ushijima smiled that his plan to get distract Tendou from his nightmare had worked. He was happy that his best friend was happy.

What Ushijima didn't know though, was that Tendou was forcing himself to be happy. He didn't want Ushijima to worry about him so he did his best to fake a convincing laugh and smile as he finished his food.

Ushijima managed to doze off after finishing his food. His hands were over his stomach and he just looked peaceful in his sleep. Tendou noticed this and took care of his plate for him as well as his own.

Tendou sighed and went to the bathroom, taking out his bottle of anti-depressants and taking a few then putting the bottle back in his bag. He walked back out to see Ushijima was once again awake and looking at Tendou.

"Are you okay Tendou?" Ushijima asked with only a hint of concern in his voice, not letting his stoic expression falter.

Tendou nodded and gave Ushijima a fake smile. Ushijima noticed it was forced, but didn't comment anything about it because Tendou didn't seem to talk about it. Ushijima went back to looking at the TV, watching the comedy that had been playing for thirty minutes.

Tendou went back to his seat on the couch and watched the comedy as well, laughing at parts that were supposed to be funny, but really he didn't feel much about it.

A few days had passed, Tendou's nightmares had started getting worse but he was able to control himself enough to the point that he wouldn't yell when he woke up. He was at his own house now, he left Ushijima's yesterday. He was bored and didn't know what to do.

When Tendou was alone, he didn't really eat. He didn't find the need for it unless he was offered something. That was mainly the reason how he managed to stay as skinny as he was. Tendou never really paid much mind to his own health. He didn't care, if he got some health condition he didn't mind. It just meant that he would leave this place sooner.

Tendou just stayed in his bed for most of the day, playing random games on his phone and scrolling through social media. He occasionally got up to go to the bathroom, but that was about it. The day went by quickly and soon enough it was time for him to go to bed.

However, instead of being able to sleep, Tendou's anxiety started to act up. He tried to grab his phone to text Ushijima, but he decided against it because he was probably sleeping at this time. Instead he just sat there, his hands starting to shake. Tendou reached for his anti-deppressants and took about 5, then put them back in the drawer of his bedside table.

It took him a few minutes, but Tendou finally managed to calm down enough for him to breathe properly. He sighed and looked down. I'm tired of feeling only anxiety and depression. He sighed once more and laid back down.

Tendou was 2 months clean from self harm and he didn't want to ruin it. He tried to push away his urges as much as he could, eventually allowing himself to fall asleep from exhaustion.

In the morning, Tendou's eyes fluttered open. He sighed and sat up, wanting to play volleyball but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. Tendou grabbed his phone and texted Ushijima.

Satoriii 👁👄👁  
Heyyy Wakatoshi-kun!

✨Miracle Boy✨  
Hello Satori. What do you need?

Satoriii 👁👄👁  
I wanna hang out!  
Can I come over???

✨Miracle Boy✨  
You're always welcome, of course you can come over.

Satoriii 👁👄👁  
Yay! I'll be there in a few minutes! 

Tendou turned off his phone and started walking to Ushijima's house again. It had only been two days since he saw him, but he missed his best friend already. Plus, it might help him get his mind off of things. Within a couple minutes, he made it to Ushijima's house and walked in. He knew he didn't have to knock.

Ushijima was already sitting on the couch. Once he saw Tendou he stood up and pulled him into a hug. Ushijima could tell that something has been going on with Tendou, his presence has seemed darker and more depressing than his normal happy mood.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Did you miss me that much~" Tendou teased slightly as he hugged Ushijima back.

Ushijima pulled away, "Yes. How are you doing?" Ushijima tried once again to get his friend to talk about his problems, but to no evail.

"I'm doing fine Wakatoshi! No need to worry," Tendou gave Ushijima a reassuring smile, trying to convince him that he was really okay.

Ushijima wasn't convinced at all, but just nodded and walked back to the couch to sit down. The Disney channel was already on. "There's chocolate ice cream in the freezer, feel free to eat it."

"Awweee did you buy it just for little ol' me?" Tendou genuinely smiled at Ushijima's kind gesture. Ushijima nodded and paid attention the the TV once again. Tendou happily walked to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream as well as a spoon. He then sat down next to Ushijima and watched the show with him.

It didn't take long for Tendou to finish the small tub of ice cream, granted it was only a pint. He threw away the tub and washed the spoon, going to sit back down on the couch. They watched TV for a few hours, making small talk here and there and laughing together.

Ushijima made Tendou calm, so he enjoyed being around him, even if they weren't talking. Just sitting and watching Disney kept Tendou's mind on positive things rather than the normal negative.

"Satori, may I tell you something?" Ushijima turned his attention from the TV to Tendou.

"Yes Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou was now curious of what Ushijima had to say.

"I have to move away, for college. I'm going to Tokyo so I won't be in Miyagi anymore." Ushijima didn't want to say this, but he had to.

Tendou could feel his heart sink. Ushijima was leaving him so soon, he didn't want him to go just yet. Putting those feelings aside, Tendou just nodded and stared at the ground, "Will you be able to visit?"

"I'm not sure, I have to pay attention to my studies since they are quite important." Ushijima explained further, he also felt a tug at his heart, but didn't pay much mind to it.

Tendou nodded again, understanding what Ushijima was saying. He could feel his eyes starting to water, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Ushijima admitted, "I didn't want to tell you, but I had to eventually. I'm sorry Satori."

Tendou could feel tears falling down his face, he didn't know how else to react. He felt like a part of him was just ripped away in an instant. Ushijima noticed this and leaned over to hug Tendou, trying to comfort him the only way he knew how. "It's fine Wakatoshi," Tendou said, "I'll be fine, just text me when you can." That was a blatant lie, Tendou would absolutely not be fine without Ushijima there by his side.

Ushijima just nodded and pulled away, turning off the TV. "All my things are already packed,"

Tendou only nodded again, tears still streaming down his face. He hadn't cried like this since graduation, and he didn't like it. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to figure it out.

It had been a few weeks since Ushijima moved to Tokyo. Tendou wasn't taking it too well, but he didn't have anybody that he was able to talk to about it. He mainly just sat in his room staring at the ceiling most days.

Tendou sighed heavily, feeling numb of all emotion. He couldn't help but think about Ushijima. How he was doing, what he was doing, if he found someone that loves him yet. 

Someone that loves him. That thought kept running through Tendou's head. Every time he tried to dismiss it, it would just keep coming back. Not leaving him alone, living in his mind. Tendou wanted to get rid of the words that were going through his head.

It's your fault he left, you were asking too much.

You were too annoying.

You don't deserve a friend like him.

You're just a monster.

A freak.

You don't deserve anything.

Why are you even alive.

You should've been dead long ago.

You should've gone through with that plan.

He would never love a monster like you.

He only became your friend out of pity.

Nobody cares about you.

Why even try?

You're so stupid to think that anybody would care.

Just go die already.

Tendou finally snapped. He broke down crying and started screaming to himself. He hoped that screaming would get all of the thoughts out of his head. The thoughts that tainted his mind. 

Once the screaming didn't work, Tendou knew that there was only one thing that he could do. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note. His handwriting was shaky and several tears dropped onto the page. It was a letter to Ushijima. His best friend.

Once he finished the note, Tendou tried to wipe the tear droplets off the page. He then sat up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the two bottles of anti-depressants from the cabinet and filled a glass of water. Tendou took 5 at a time. Filled his mouth with water, put the pills in, swallowed. He repeated this 7 times.

Tendou could feel his body start to shake and sweat. His breathing started to become really heavy, so he decided to sit down. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Goodbye." Was all Tendou said before blacking out.

Ushijima knocked on Tendou's door. He came to surprise his best friend since it had been a few weeks since they last saw each other. When Ushijima didn't hear Tendou come to the door, he started to get worried. His knocking began to be more frantic each second that Tendou didn't answer. Ushijima tried to turn the doorknob, but the door was locked. He felt an uneasy feeling growing inside his chest.

Something didn't feel right.

Ushijima took a deep breath and stepped back a few times. He then rammed his body into the door, breaking it down. The sound of the door falling against the floor made a loud thud that echoed throughout the house.

Still no sign of Tendou.

Ushijima wandered over to Tendou's bedroom, noticing that he wasn't there either. He saw a piece of paper on his bed. Ushijima could feel his heart sink, his face beginning to fill with terror with every step that he took towards the bed. He wearily picked up the piece of paper, his hands shaking while he held it.

Dear Ushijima Wakatoshi,

We've known each other for over three years now. You've been my best friend ever since our first year at Shiratorizawa. We made so many great memories together, with the volleyball team too. I always admired how much passion you had for the sport. You were so determined to bring everybody together and make an amazing team. You were the best captain I have ever seen, even if you didn't show much emotion I knew you cared for everybody on the team.

Ushijima didn't need to read the rest of the note to know what it was implying. He was already starting to cry and slammed the note back on the bed. He ran around the house, trying to figure out where Tendou was. He checked everywhere, then finally reached the bathroom. 

Ushijima turned the doorknob and opened the door to the bathroom.

Ushijima felt his heart shatter into pieces at the sight of his best friend on the floor of the bathroom.

"TENDOU!" Ushijima screamed, he fell to his knees and picked up Tendou's unconscious body. He shook his best friend several times, in an attempt to get him to wake up from his sleep.

This can't be happening. No no no no no. Ushijima could feel the hot tears running down his face. He yelled, screamed, he wasn't one to scream, but he was in too much pain to do anything else. 

"WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME YET!" Ushijima just kept screaming, begging his friend to wake up. "YOU CAN'T DIE!" He screamed for what felt like hours, he couldn't feel Tendou's pulse.

The sound of sirens rang outside the house, Ushijima didn't care. He just lost his best friend.

"Please... don't leave me... I-" Ushijima swallowed hard. Trying to make out the words he wanted to say. "I love you, please don't go,"

Ushijima pulled Tendou's lifeless body to his chest, not wanting to let go. If he let go he felt like he would lose Tendou completely. 

An officer tried to pull Ushijima off of Tendou, but his grip was too strong.

"Sir, what is going on here?" The officer questioned. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get Ushijima off of Tendou, the officer looked around, noticing two pill bottles open, some pills spilling onto the counter and floor. The officer looked in horror as he realized the scene that was folding out before him.

Ushijima kept sobbing, he was holding onto his best friend's lifeless body, hoping that some miracle would come and bring him back.

The officer called in backup and an ambulance.

Ushijima didn't know what happened after that, time just seemed to fly by. Next thing he knew he was in a hospital room, staring down at the floor. The heart monitor was going at a steady pace, the doctors managed to save Tendou before he fully died. He just kept staring at the floor, he didn't know what else to do. He was just focusing on the monitor to make sure that Tendou was still alive. Ushijima couldn't help but hope that there was a chance that Tendou was going to survive, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he just knew that he had to stay by his side.

Doctors came in and out of the room to check up on Tendou's vitals. They were doing their best to keep him alive while all Ushijima could do was sit there and pray that his best friend would survive. 

Ushijima felt so useless because he couldn't do anything to help Tendou. He hasn't known Tendou for his whole life, but it felt like he did. They got so close in such a short amount of time, Ushijima felt like Tendou was the only one he could be himself around.

Ushijima watched as the doctors walked in and out, he watched Tendou, the birds outside, paid attention to every little noise that seemed to make its presence.

It was all quiet until a nurse spoke up, "Sir, visiting hours are over. We're going to have to ask you to leave." The voice was gentle.

"I do not wish to leave Tendou's side, not again," Ushijima said blankly. He regretted leaving Tendou, he thought that he should've stayed in Miyagi instead of going to Tokyo. Maybe then his best friend wouldn't be in this condition.

The nurse was a little weary, clearly intimidated by Ushijima. "I-I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave, you can come back in the morning,"

Ushijima stood up and looked down. Slowly pushing past the nurse and out into the hall. Ushijima made his way to the entrance, a numb expression on his face. He made his way back home and laid down in his bed.

No sleep was acquired by Ushijima that night. He was too worried about Tendou to sleep at all. He was waiting for the time where he could go back to the hospital.

Once Ushijima got back to the hospital, he went straight to Tendou's room.

"Sir, we cannot let anyone inside this room right now. The patient is in critical condition." A nurse tried her best to speak normally to the big figure that was trying to get by.

"How bad is it? Is he going to survive?" Ushijima's heart sank with each word he spoke. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"I'm not sure, but the doctors are doing the best they can to help," the nurse explained politely.

Ushijima nodded and sat down on one of the benches in front of Tendou's hospital room. Time seemed to be going by slowly. All Ushijima was paying attention to was the heart monitor that he could hear beeping from inside the room. He listened to it closely, making sure that Tendou was still alive.

Ushijima didn't see anyone else except for doctors and nurses. Not even any family of Tendou's. He started to worry a bit. Does he have any family? Or anyone else that cares? Ushijima questioned to himself. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head and go back to focusing on the monitor.

Tendou's heartbeat seemed to be getting slower and slower. It worried Ushijima like crazy, making him twiddle his fingers.

The noise of the heart monitor going into one solid beat made Ushijima's heart shatter. He swiftly got off the bench and entered the room to see the heart monitor with a straight line on it. Signifying that Tendou's heart stopped.

Ushijima ran to Tendou's bedside and grabbed his hand, frantically trying to do anything, anything that might help.

Tears were already flowing down Ushijima's face like a waterfall. "Please don't leave me Tendou, please please..." Ushijima wasn't used to this emotion and he hated feeling this way.

The doctors and nurses came in seconds later after being alerted that Tendou's heart stopped beating.

Ushijima wouldn't let go of Tendou's hand. He didn't want to lose his friend.

The doctors tried to do their job with Ushijima there, but after what seemed like thirty minutes they couldn't get Tendou's heart to start beating.

Ushijima screamed out in agony once he was told that Tendou couldn't be saved. He held into Tendou's hand with such grip that it could break it, but he was careful enough not to.

The doctors just bowed and left the room, muttering a quiet 'sorry for your loss' while walking out.

Ushijima couldn't stop crying. The tears wouldn't stop and he just kept sobbing while holding onto Tendou's hand.

Tendou was the only person that Ushijima managed to love. He didn't know how to express his feelings and before he knew it Tendou slipped through his fingers in an instant.

"I still need you..."


End file.
